


Breathe Deeply

by Okaamichin14, sleepyshiba



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Explicit Consent, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Massage, Oral Sex, Pain, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensual Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 03:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okaamichin14/pseuds/Okaamichin14, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyshiba/pseuds/sleepyshiba
Summary: Kai'Sa and Akali take turns in loosening up tense muscles.
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	1. Gentle Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> The K/DA spice master sleepyshiba and I did a thing :) 
> 
> Remember to read with care...and have some water nearby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai'Sa overworks herself just a bit. Akali is there to make sure she takes a break.

//

The dance studio is an intimately familiar place for Kai’Sa. The studio’s been with her through thick and thin ever since the first dance lesson as a young child. It’s her sanctuary; her safe haven away from the break-neck pace of the entertainment industry, the high expectations and the scrutiny of the general public, and the cold, cruel world in general. So it’s not a surprise to find her in the K/DA manor’s in-house studio, even on her scheduled days off. 

Kai’Sa’s movements are fluid as always as she skips across the floor to the beat of a fast tempo song. Years of dance practice and stage experience accumulate into a visual phenomenon. She pulls off the choreography flawlessly. 

But something about today seems off. 

Kai’Sa can see it in the stiffness of her shoulders, the way her form is sloppy to her well-trained eye. She’s not satisfied with her performance. Her solo performances are sub-par and their recordings have been heavily scrutinized over and over so many times—she doesn’t even want to take another look. 

Kai’Sa stops after a perfectly executed spin and huffs out a frustrated breath. Her eyes drift across the hardwood floor and up to the floor-to-ceiling studio mirrors. Her reflection stares back and she grimaces; it’s only now that she realizes that she looks _horrible_. Damn—who is that in the mirror? Cause it’s certainly not K/DA’s main dancer looking back at her. She looks more like a stressed out college student drowning in the middle of unrealistic academic expectations. Kai’Sa sighs and rubs her face in her hands. She shouldn’t be making weird comparisons right now. 

Maybe it’s time for a break. 

As she exits the in-house studio, Kai’Sa feels her head start to throb to an insistent beat, almost eerily similar to the song she was practicing to earlier. Her limbs feel heavy as she drags herself to her bedroom. A small ringing in her ears accompanies the headache just as she steps into her bathroom. Uh-oh. Maybe she overdid it with all those spins. 

Kai’Sa comes out of the shower feeling refreshed and somewhat better than before. But the headache still persists. Maybe some food will alleviate that. She heads to the kitchen and starts preparing a meal. 

  
  
  


Akali strolls through the halls of the house with ease as she makes her way to the kitchen. She can tell Kai’Sa is up by the sharp sound of a knife meeting the cutting board. 

Akali peeks her head into the kitchen but doesn’t step inside just yet. She opts to lean against the threshold, taking a moment to admire Kai’Sa’s tall figure. She pauses in her admiration when Kai’Sa stops chopping halfway to hiss in pain. Akali is suddenly alarmed, her eyes tracking the dancer as she hunches against the kitchen counter. 

Akali’s eyes sweep over Kai’Sa’s body and she can recognize the signs of physical stress; stiff shoulders, arms that won’t stretch all the way, slow turns at the waist—even her shoulder pods look stiff and sluggish bobbing in the air. 

A frown wormed its way onto Akali’s face and she started moving towards Kai’Sa without even realizing. Kai’Sa flinched when she pressed her hand against the dancer’s lower back. “Kai, did you overexert yourself?” 

“I… No, I just—ahh!” Kai’Sa hissed when Akali pressed a little harder on the base of her spine. 

Akali relented on the pressure but kept her hand there on Kai’Sa’s back. She clicked her tongue in disapproval, “C’mon Bokkie. Don’t lie to me. I know what your body looks like at rock bottom—and it’s not that bad yet but you’re getting there.” 

Kai’Sa went quiet. Shockwaves of pain traveled through her body but she kept it to herself. She didn’t want to burden the others with her troubles. 

Akali picked up on her hesitation. She let out a small sigh; Bokkie was always the stubborn one out of all of them, especially when it came to her well-being. Ugh—why’d she have to be so modest and kind and self-sacrificing. 

Akali slid her hands to Kai’Sa’s waist and gave her a back hug. “Come on, Kai. Lemme help.” She pressed a gentle kiss on the curve of a shoulder. “I want to help you feel better.” 

The warmth of Akali pressing into her back was nice. Kai’Sa sighed and slowly slumped in Akali’s arms. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to ask for help. She hated to admit it but she _really_ did overdo it with all that choreography. 

“Kali, I…” Kai’Sa started but lapsed into silence again. 

“Hmm?” Akali rested her chin on Bokkie’s shoulder. “Tell me, Kai. What do I need to do to make it all better?” 

Kai’Sa took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Akali’s weight on her back was soothing and warm, she really wanted more of it. “My body hurts. It’s so stiff.” 

“Because?” Akali drew out the question. 

Kai’Sa sighed. She got her there. “ _Because_ I overworked myself.” 

“Mmhm. You sure did.” Akali took a step back. “Come to my room. I’ll give you a massage—see if we can destress your tense body.” 

“Ok.” Kai’Sa blinked and looked down at the chopping board in front of her. “But what about lunch?” 

Akali grabbed Kai’Sa’s hand and pulled her away. “Let Ahri and Eve handle it. I’m sure they’ll be fine without your cooking for one day.” 

  
  
  


The walk to Akali’s room was short and soon enough, Kai’Sa found herself standing in front of the bed. Akali patted her butt, “Strip, Bokkie. Massage will feel better that way.” 

Kai’Sa blushed at how blunt Akali was but obeyed. She quickly stripped and laid on the bed, flat on her stomach. The bed dipped as Akali joined her on the bed. Kai’Sa winced as weight settled on the back of her thighs. 

“Wow. You’re so tense even when you’re just lying down doing nothing.” Akali eyed the dancer’s back as she lathered her hands up in massage oil. Her back looked so stiff, it had to be uncomfortable. 

“Ready?” The oil was warming up in her hands. Akali wanted to make sure Kai’Sa was still on board. Cause she really just wanted to make Bokkie feel better. 

Kai’Sa let out a deep breath before replying, “Yes.” 

“Alright!” Akali grinned and pressed her palms on the bottom of Kai’Sa’s back. “Just remember to breathe. Ok, Bokkie?” 

Kai’Sa managed to get out a low relieved groan at the first touch on her back. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  
  


Akali snickered before getting to work; she started spreading the warm oil across Kai’Sa’s back, gliding up the smooth expanse in long, even strokes. Akali brought her hands down on the side of the back, returning to the bottom before repeating. She could feel how tight the muscles were and applied light pressure. The trick was to get the back muscles warmed up first. 

“Breathe for me, Bokkie.” Akali smiled when she felt Kai’Sa’s back rise and fall accordingly. The tension bled out of her slowly but surely. 

After she felt the skin under her touch start to feel warmer, Akali moved on to the shoulders and neck. She shifted into more circular movements, using her palm and fingertips to knead the muscles at the neck before moving down to the shoulders and then the entire back. 

Kai’Sa moaned under her touch. The pressure Akali applied felt _heavenly_ on her sore, aching muscles. Her eyes fluttered shut as Akali kneaded the area along her spine. A loud moan was dragged out of her when Akali ‘lifted’ her muscles from her lower back to the top of her spine; she essentially rolled and rubbed the knots out in long smoothing motions. 

The firm and consistent pressure on her back felt divine but then Akali moved down to her thighs and legs and Kai’Sa was sure she ascended to heaven now. She really couldn’t help the low moans that tumbled off of her lips. Especially when Akali used her thumbs to _really_ dig into those stiff spots. 

The muscles in her thighs and hamstrings were stiff to the touch, and her calves weren’t doing any better either. Akali worked out the knots until nothing remained. Gentle pressure on her ankles felt like a soothing balm, especially after so many spins and kicks the choreography demanded. 

Her relief was apparent by how boneless she was after Akali finished the massage. 

“You good, Bokkie?” Akali giggled at how drowsy Kai’Sa appeared. She was feeling good on the inside though; it felt rewarding to help Kai’Sa through her pain and stress, even more when the dancer trusted her to do so. 

“Mhmm… yeah.” Kai’Sa breathlessly replied. 

  
  


Akali eyed the expanse of Kai’Sa’s back and let her eyes wander. She trailed her fingers over smooth, toned muscle. Slow and relaxing motions that seemed to work in soothing Kai’Sa. Her fingers slid to the base of Kai’Sa’s spine. 

“Any other places you need me to… massage?” Akali couldn’t help but drop a soft kiss on Kai’Sa’s nape. 

Kai’Sa hummed at the feather light touch. She turned her head to rest on her cheek. “What did you have in mind?” 

“Just a little stress reliever.” Akali dropped another tender kiss on her temple. “If you’re ok with that.” 

“That… that sounds nice, actually.” Kai’Sa lifted her head to capture Akali’s lips in a kiss. It was a slow kiss, soft and lazy as she tried to pour her appreciation into each press of their lips. Kai’Sa broke the kiss to turn over on her back. She looked up at Akali with a soft smile. 

“This is all about you, ok?” Akali leaned down for a quick peck. “I just wanna make you feel good.” 

“You’re sweet, Kali.” Kai’Sa giggled and relaxed further into the bed. 

  
  
  


Akali took a moment to look down at Kai’Sa, really appreciating the view of that beautiful dancer body. She placed her hands on Kai’Sa’s broad shoulders, gently squeezing those firm muscles. Her hands trailed down to the valley of her chest, cupping that soft pair of breasts. 

Kai’Sa let out a breathy sigh at the touch, then a small whiny moan when Akali squeezed and palmed her breasts slowly. Akali massaged the soft mounds, her thumb circling tan areolas until the nipples stiffened. Kai’Sa whimpered and crooned as Akali lavished her chest with affectionate touches. Warmth curled inside the walls of her chest from all the attention given to her. 

A hue of red flushed Kai’Sa’s cheeks and chest and Akali couldn’t help but stare at how pretty she looked. Akali lifted Kai’Sa’s hand and brought it up to her mouth, pressing her lips to the back of her hand, “I love you, Kai. And I’m going to show you how much right now.” 

Kai’Sa’s lips parted from the admission. She could do nothing but nod, pinned under the adoring weight of Akali’s eyes. Warmth jumped to her cheeks as Akali shifted her attention on the rest of her body. 

Fingertips trailed down her stomach, reverently stroking defined abs and the hardness of her jutting hip bones. Lips pressed against her lower belly, sneaking further down her pelvis. Akali kissed the top of Kai’Sa’s mound—getting a hiss out of her—before traveling lower. 

Akali skimmed down thick thighs and sculpted legs, letting her mouth glide over smooth skin while doing so. She peppered kisses over Kai’Sa’s ankle before moving to repeat the same to the other side. 

  
  
  


“Kali… please!” Kai’Sa’s voice was breathy, needy in her tone. Her body felt hot under Akali’s touch. What a tease. 

Akali chuckled and slowly made her way back to between Kai’Sa’s legs. She settled on her front and pushed Kai’Sa’s legs apart. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the wet folds before her, dripping with arousal. She kissed Kai’Sa’s clit, drawing the swollen bud into her mouth and lightly suckled; that earned her a high-pitched cry from the dancer. 

Kai’Sa moaned at the feeling, hips bucking up into a warm and wet mouth. Akali swiped her tongue through wet folds, lapping up the arousal that dripped out generously. She slipped her tongue inside velvet heat, curling and thrusting to draw sweet moans out of Kai’Sa. 

Akali kept at it until she could feel wetness dripping down her chin. Sweat beaded Kai’Sa’s temple as she panted and snapped her hips up. Pleasurable waves washed over her… but it wasn’t enough. “Akali… hah… I—I need more!” 

Akali pulled back and locked eyes with her. “Oh?” She placed her hands on Kai’Sa’s inner thighs and held them apart, spreading her wide open. “Then tell me, babe. What do you need?” 

Kai’Sa panted and gasped, her thighs trembling with so much want. “M-more! Please, Kali— _anything_!” 

Akali curled one arm around a thigh, splaying her hand on the dancer’s pelvis to hold her down. Her other hand swiped through Kai’Sa’s core, collecting arousal until it coated her pointer finger. She circled her entrance, waiting for another impatient cry to spill from Kai’Sa before she slid inside. 

Kai’Sa moaned, something sweet and loud, as Akali slid in knuckle deep. Wet heat clung to her finger as she started thrusting. Akali watched with rapture as Kai’Sa rolled her hips, her mouth agape to let loose obscene sounds that sent a rush of heat down her spine. 

  
  


“More! Akali—give me one more, _please_!” 

Akali swallowed hard at how eager Kai’Sa was. How could she _not_ give her what she was asking for? Kai’Sa was hot and tight around her finger but she managed to slip a second one in. She was instantly met with velvet walls squeezing down on her digits. 

Kai’Sa threw her head back, letting a guttural moan escape her. Akali’s fingers sunk deep inside her, rubbing her walls and stroking against sensitive spots that had her seeing the sparks of stars and trails of stardust. It just felt so unbelievably _good_. 

Akali bent her head and took that swollen bud in her mouth. Kai’Sa wailed as her clit was suckled and fingers explored as deep as they could reach. Her hands darted down, fingers sinking into soft two-toned hair. Akali moaned at the tight grip on her head and Kai’Sa whimpered, arching her back from the vibrations against her sensitive clit. 

A fog of pleasure rolled in until it filled every crevice, every nook and cranny of Kai’Sa’s mind. Warmth washed over the rest of her body as searing heat coiled in her belly. That white-hot pleasure climbed higher and higher under Akali’s touch. “A-Akali! I—I’m going to…mhmphm!” Kai’Sa struggled to get the words out between gasping pants and moans. 

Akali could feel Kai’Sa approaching the edge, so she doubled down; she sucked a little harsher, stroked her fingers a little faster, and made sure to curl her fingers against those spots that had Kai’Sa writhing and wailing in ecstasy above her. 

Kai’Sa had only mere seconds to curl her fingers in Akali’s hair before her orgasm all but slammed into her. Pleasure blanketed her senses, stars imploded and whitened her vision. She arched into Akali’s fingers and mouth as that searing hot pressure in her gut snapped; delicious heat flared and licked up her spine until it seeped into every inch of her being. Kai’Sa’s eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth open in a silent scream as she crested that peak. 

Akali’s hand stroked the soft skin of Kai’Sa’s quivering stomach. She lapped at her clit with kitten licks, fingers still slowly stroking to prolong her orgasm. Kai’Sa floated down gently, face and body sweaty as she just laid there basking in the aftershocks. 

  
  
  


When a whimper left her lips, Akali drew back gingerly and pressed a kiss against trembling thighs. She crawled up until she hovered over Kai’Sa. A hand rose to swipe the stray hairs away from her forehead. “You good, Bokkie?” Akali grinned at the tired—but stress free!—look on the dancer’s face. 

“Mmhm.” Kai’Sa hummed and raised her arms up sluggishly. Akali smiled and settled in Kai’Sa’s arms. She pressed their lips together, pulling the dancer into a languid makeout session. The feeling of lazy warm kisses was delightful. So soft and gentle that it made her sigh contently against soft lips. 

They parted soon after, but not without a few more playful pecks. Akali tucked her head under Kai’Sa’s chin, nuzzling into her collarbones. “Feeling better?” 

“Yeah.” Kai’Sa curled her arms around Akali a little tighter, wanting to feel their bodies intimately pressed together; the direct skin-to-skin contact was comforting for her post-coital. Her body felt lighter, like all the weight of the stress she was carrying simply melted away. “Thank you, Kali. I really needed that.” 

Akali smiled into the soft skin of Kai’Sa’s neck. She was glad to be of help, but ultimately she was just glad Kai’Sa was feeling better. “Anytime, Bokkie. I’m here for you—just like you are for me too.” 

“Always.” Kai’Sa murmured against the top of her head. She let her eyes slip shut as Akali’s warmth curled into her, settling deep inside the walls of her heart. 

  
//


	2. Handle with Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali spends many nights playing video games. It one day bites her in the ass.

//

Akali knew at one point that her late night gaming sessions were going to catch up with her. She just  _ had _ to play the new patch and learn the new characters that were released. After all she couldn’t let Ekko one up her during an online competition. Unfortunately, TRUE DAMAGE was abroad in the States, so it meant that she had to stay awake during ungodly hours just so that she could play with her friend.

The rapper found herself curled in her bean bag chair, her eyes slightly dry from not blinking in a hot minute. 

The loud chirps on her phone was enough to drag her away from her hermit spot. 

//

**In the group chat… K/DA  
**

**Ahri: Yah! Maknae where are you? Practice is in ten minutes!**

//

Akali cursed underneath her breath, she rubbed her eyes with her fist as she tried to bring her vision back into focus. Oh crap, it was already so late! She stood up so fast that she yelped in pain, her hands went straight for her knees as her back tightened and twisted in pain. 

“Holy shit – fuck!”

As she stumbled to hold herself upward, she tripped over the cords of her game system, and she cried out as she felt her ankles roll awkwardly. Akali fell face first back onto her bean bag, her hands gripping her ankle.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!” Akali said as she tried to wiggle her ankle. It refused; every few inches to the right or left sent pain shooting up her spine. “A sprained ankle!? Are you kidding me?!” Holy shit! Holy shit! They’re going to kill me.”

She wanted to call them and to let them know what had happened. But she had a feeling she was already in hot water for staying up so late the past couple of days. Maybe it was just better to show up and explain herself.

But she had to drive herself there. 

“Fuck me…”

She settled for wrapping her ankles as best she can with some ACE wrap and then hobbled to her bike. Even as she propped the kickstand away, the motion itself sent waves of pain up her spine. She bit her lip to stifle her cry. 

“Don’t be a fucking baby. You can deal with this for one day Akali.” She muttered to herself once the pain subsided. As she peeled out of the garage she thought of what kind of excuses she could tell Ahri. Maybe she can get away with the slap on the wrist. 

//

  
  


Turned out she couldn’t hide her winces of pain. The choreography required a lot of footwork and sharp drops, which had her stumbling. All the while she could feel an ominous presence behind her but when she turned around, no one was looking. In between breaks, Akali bends down and attempts to stretch out her calves which also tightened up. Now she felt a giant coiled ball of unsettled nerves and tension. Out of all the days to skip, why did it have to be on the day that it was a five hour practice?

And then she mentally scolds herself as she checks her phone. And there it was, the unread notifications that she had brushed off that told her to prepare for this day. And now she was regretting it. 

“Akali, what’s going on? You’ve been off this whole time and we are not even an hour in.” Ahri said as she crouched down to Akali’s level. Her ears were pressed back in worry, her tail looping to flick Akali’s chin. Akali gave a small pout. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she felt the shame rise and squeeze her throat. 

“I’m sorry Ahri-unnie. I’m hurting so much.” She whined as she curled on the floor at Ahri’s feet. “I think I sprained my ankles and my calves are so tight, I can’t stretch them out.”

Ahri, despite her worry, gave Akali a loving pat on the butt. She urged Akali to look at her, knowing that Akali was already beating herself inside. “Aigoo, don’t make such a face. It’s okay. Instead of dance practice, I’ll just use this time to practice some harmonization with Evelynn.”

There was a displeased grunt from behind Akali’s curled form.

“Can’t we just go shopping instead?” Evelynn sighed as she chugged a water bottle.“You always love shopping with me Foxy.”

Ahri tails bristled at the sensual drawl of her girlfriend, as tempting as the offer was, some amount of practice needed to happen today. Even if it was just half of K/DA. 

“Nope! Singing first, shopping after.” Ahri tutted at the succubus. She reached for her pocket and fished out her spare keys and handed it to Kai’Sa. “Kai-Kai can you please watch over her? I want her to be in bed and resting. And put ice please.”

Akali sat up and faced her leader, “What about my bike?”

  
  


“I’ll take your bike back – you’re lucky, I still remember how to ride one.”

“Akali, let’s go.” Kai’Sa said quietly, her hand beckoning to her girlfriend. “I’ll grab our bags and help you into the car.

Akali's shoulders rose up to her neck as she went to stand and limp to Kai’Sa’s side. She could see the concern in purple eyes, but just underneath she could feel the disappointment. The podlings didn’t perform backflips or those happy circles that she was used to seeing, instead they hovered low as if hiding behind Kai’Sa’s back to watch quietly as the scene unfolds. The chirps were sad, almost like they were clicking their tongues at her – if they had any. Akali needed an indication that they would talk things out, the anxiety was starting to pool in her stomach. She hesitantly reached out to interlace her fingers with the dancer. The anxiety that was threatening to overtake her abated when the fingers curled into her own. Okay that was a good sign. Kai’Sa wasn’t too upset with her. 

  
  
  


//

  
  


Despite the quiet ride home, Akali knew that the matter had to be addressed eventually. Kai’Sa wasn’t one for a complete shout-out, that was Evelynn and Ahri’s dynamic. But not theirs, this had to be done delicately. When they finally parked the car, Kai’Sa murmured to leave the bags in the car and that she would get them later. 

Akali was surprised to see that Kai’Sa opened her door, and got to her knees. 

“Come on, let me carry you to the sauna.” 

Akali wasted no time, she gingerly wrapped her arms around Kai’Sa’s neck and let herself be carried toward the sauna. 

“Are you mad at me?” She finally asked, as she was placed to sit at the bench. Kai’Sa went to knees and gently removed the rapper’s shoes. Her tongue clicked when she saw the wrapped ankles and ran a soothing hand against it.

She felt tears brimming her eyes, her throat hitched. The anxiety that she thought was gone came back with a vengeance. She wrung her hands together and averted her gaze so that she looked at her discarded shoes at the side. “Kai’Sa please…talk to me.”

Kai’Sa looked up to see the unshed tears and frowned. She hadn’t touched base with Akali, her singular thought was focused on making sure Akali was taken care of. That wouldn’t do, not when Akali was this close to crying. Her hand reached out and cupped Akali’s cheeks brushing away a stray tear.

“Mad. No. Worried? Yes. Injuries are serious Akali. And I take them seriously.”

As Kai’Sa went to step away, Akali reached out to grab her wrist. 

“I’m sorry.”

Kai’Sa’s eyes softened at the apology. She could never stay upset at her girlfriend for so long. The media and some BLADES might write her off as boisterous, loud and a little dim-witted; but the Akali before her was anything but that. Akali was the type that thrived and craved open-communication, talking about the good, the bad and everything in between. It was the singular condition when they first talked about being in a relationship together. It was the only thing that Akali was purely adamant about. Kai’Sa couldn’t go back on her word, she promised to be better and to do better for Akali, even when she was stubborn. 

Kai’Sa kissed Akali on the forehead. “Forgiven. And you _ are  _ in a great deal of pain. I’ll take care of you.”

“I know it’s my own responsibility – “ Akali stammered as she tugged on the wrist. She knew she was an adult and was more than capable of taking care of herself. She just – just got carried away. 

“And you’ll learn from this lesson. The aches are already punishment enough.” Kai’Sa leaned down and gave Akali a tender kiss. A kiss to soothe the worries that were no doubt running through Akali’s head. When she could feel Akali melting against her lips, she knew that the rapper was going to listen to her and pay attention to her body for the next time. 

“Go on, warm up. Meet me in the bedroom.” When she pulled away, not before leaving another kiss on her forehead. Kai’Sa turned on the switch to start the sauna and closed the door behind her to give Akali all the privacy she needed. 

Akali had a dopey grin, her heart feeling lighter now that the air had been cleared between them. She was grateful that Kai’Sa was taking care of her, so now it was time to prepare for that care. Stripped down as slowly as she could without aggravating her already taut limbs. Wrapping one of the fluffy towels around her waist, she moved to grab one of the ladles that was near the steaming rocks. With the ladle, she filled it with water, added some oils and gently dripped the water on to the rocks. 

The steam hissed as it flowed upward, making the saunda feel comfortably warm but not overwhelming. When she was done, she sat at the bench and closed her eyes. With her hands draped against the back of the bench she let the warmth of the sauna slowly open up her airways, allowing her to breathe in deeply. The more raw oxygen she can inhale, the quicker her muscles can heal after all. She closed her eyes and meditated as she did so. Listening to her body, mentally pointing out where she was feeling those coils of tension. 

The sides of her neck. The small of her back. The sides of her ankles trailing up to her calves. They all felt tight and her chi felt off. She sighed and told herself that she had to put a limit on herself for next time. She would have to call Ekko later to let him know what’s up. No games tonight. Just a night in with her favourite girl and maybe some bad T.V while they snuggled. 

The thought alone was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She really did luck out. Having Kai’Sa in her life  _ is  _ a blessing. 

“God I love her.”

Eventually she lets the chill catch up to her. She leaves the sauna and gives herself a quick warm rinse in the shower. Fifteen minutes later with a towel wrapped around her waist, she limped back to her bedroom. When she entered with thoughts of sleeping off the pain away, Kai’Sa was there putting on fresh linens on her bed. It was cleared up of any trash and takeout boxes that Akali had “forgotten” to take out. Her room was neatly organized and even her new game console was tucked away neatly with the cords coiled up properly. The room smelled sweet and comfy, with the lights adjusted for dim ambience that already had Akali feeling a bit more sluggish.

“Kai?”

“Oh you’re done?” Kai’Sa came up to her side and gently nudged her toward the bed. “Lay down here, I’m going to give you a massage.”

“Really?”

Kai’Sa chuckled as she peeled away the towel that was around her waist.

“ _ Really.  _ Lie down face first.”

Akali climbed on to the bed and did as instructed. She grabbed a couple pillows to cradle the weight of her head. With the towel gone the remaining droplets of water on her skin made her shiver. 

“...ish cold.”

“I know baby. I’m just about to start.” Kai’Sa starts by warming up her hands with scented oil. She starts on the shoulders, making a small clicking noise as she is met with resistance. “Ooh, you got some nasty knots here. It’s going to feel a little awful at first but it’ll feel better later.”

Akali squirmed a little as Kai’Sa pushed her palms outward toward her elbows. The pressure made her toes curl in delight – Kai’Sa just knew how to push just enough not to make it hurt. Minutes passed and Akali found herself sinking deeper into the sheets as she got accustomed to Kai’Sa’s movements. The muscles on her upper back felt like a bowl of noodles and she was just about to doze off when she felt long, lithe fingers moving toward her neck. Akali hissed the closer those fingers pressed against the dips of her neck. She didn’t realize that her neck needed some work there. She clenched her jaw and tried to stay still, but the feeling of pressing fingertips was almost too much to bear.

“Kali, you have to breathe.”

Akali exhaled slowly, and willed her muscles to relax. There was a hum of approval from the dancer and the rapper smiled into her pillows, finally letting herself slowly go limp.

“Good, there you go. That’s my girl.” Kai’Sa said from above, her words laced in pride. “It’s okay to fall asleep, I’ll take care of you.”

Akali mumbled her assent and continued her soft purrs of contentment. As Kai’Sa continued, Akali could feel herself slipping slightly into a small doze. The feeling of Kai’Sa’s fingers running down her spine to work on the small of her back was nothing short of heavenly. 

Kai’Sa really did know all the tight spots. They had spent an ample amount of time together, to learn everything about their bodies. 

It was after some amount of time passed, that Akali felt Kai’Sa shaking her shoulder. 

“Turn over.”

Akali sluggishly tuned over and was quite happy to fall asleep right then and there. That is until she remembered that she was naked and exposed to Kai’Sa’s eyes. Not that she had anything to be shy about. She cracked an eye open to see Kai’Sa’s little pods zipping in the air, making somersaults. She closed her eyes again and took another deep breath. When this massage was over she was going to get the best cuddles. That was the end goal. 

“Kali, baby, going to work your front now. Green?”

The mention of their safe colours, had Akali raising her eyebrow in curiosity. And then it hit her.  _ Oh right, I’m literally tits up on a platter for her.  _

“I’m green.”

There was the sound of a relieved sigh, and then Akali could feel herself slowly waking up. Soft fingers began their journey. From the muscles in her jaw, down her throat, to the expanse of skin of her collarbone. 

When the fingers trailed down lower, Akali tensed lightly. And then she relaxed once more when she felt hands move toward her breast. Kai’Sa began to rub the flesh in meaningful circles, just enough to make Akali moan lowly. The small flame of arousal pooled in her belly but it was overpowered by the methodical movements above her breast.

“That feels good…” Akali said drowsily, arching slight as the thumbs moved upward to her collarbones. The pressure made her breath catch, she had realized that even her chest had some knots. 

“That’s good. Keep breathing deeply baby.”

Akali nodded, sighing as Kai’Sa moved toward the other breast, giving it equal attention. There was a slight pause. The sound of a bottle opening. Akali arches slightly as the oil was dripped over her nipples and onto the planes of her abs. Akali whimpered as Kai’sa traced her stiff peaks, before the hands stopped it’s motion mid-swipe. 

“Sorry. This isn’t what I need to work on.” Kai’Sa said quietly as an afterthought. “Be still.”

Akali whined at the denial, but kept her body still as requested. Kai’Sa waited a bit before going toward her ribs and the planes of her abs. The oil helped Kai’Sa fingers drag the folds of skin to encourage active blood flow to all her sensitive zones. She spent more time than she wanted to admit on the curves of Akali’s waist. Fingers dipping slightly in the adonis belt with care. These muscles were usually so tightly wound and with all the dance drops they did lately in their choreography, Kai’Sa was to lavish just a bit more attention. Fingers trailed upward and Akali couldn’t help but buck her hips slightly. Akali couldn’t help it. If there’s one thing she loves about Kai’Sa, it’s her fingers. 

Long. Slender.  _ Powerful.  _

The heat of her hands finally left her waist and reappeared at her ankles. This time the method of massaging wasn’t so warm and gentle. This was the part she dreaded, the tissues down there were coiled so tight. 

Akali willed herself to not kick out in shock as Kai’Sa pressed her thumbs into the divot just beneath the ankle. 

“Ah!” 

“Breathe with me baby.” Kai’Sa cooed as she rolled the foot around, coaxing the still muscles to bend to her will. “I’m almost done.”

Akali wiggled and whimpered but did as requested, using her hands to act as a grounding point to keep her hips still. But as soon as Kai’Sa started, it was over. Akali moved her foot gingerly in circles and let out a small cheer. She was able to have full rotation without tensing. 

“Thank you Bokkie...I love you.” Akali sighed as her foot was placed back on the bed.

Kai’Sa gave a quick kiss on the planes of her abs in reply, “I’m not done yet.”

Hands finally trailed upward toward her calves, however the motions were different. It felt charged. It was no longer methodical. The cool, relaxing ambient air has now shifted to something warmer and sensual. The heat of her palms made her shiver. Every touch felt purposeful, to bring her arousal to the surface. 

Just as fingers trailed upward, casually brushing her inner thighs Akali could feel her arousal drip fully onto the sheets, her pussy throbbing with renewed want. __

She had to stay still. She had to stay still – Kai’Sa didn’t need to know that her touches were now turning her on. Sweat started to bead her hair line, her abs ached to keep her prone position. She bit her lip, cursing silently; more than anything she wanted to move her body closer to the sensual touch. 

She needed Kai’Sa to touch her. She needed her touch  _ now.  _ Kai’Sa started to make low rumbles that were just barely audible. Akali’s gulped. Kai’Sa’s voice had dropped an octave. That only meant one thing. 

“Kali. Can I touch you?”

“Please Bokkie.  _ Please. _ ”

Kai’Sa gently pushed her thighs apart, leaving her sodden lips open and exposed to the cool air. She let out a groan at the sight of the dripping arousal that had already left its mark on the sheets. She gathered more oil in her hands and worked the tender muscles on the inside of her thigh, trialing closer and closer to Akali’s wet heat. 

At the first brush, Akali squeaked at the sensation. Her hips bucked away, had she gotten so sensitive away from the dizzying sensation. Kai’sa cooed at her, her free hand coming to rest on Akali’s navel. Akali trembled as the heat of Kai’Sa other hand returned to her inner thigh. If Kai’Sa was going to touch her, she was afraid of coming too soon.

This time, Kai’Sa started slowly. Her finger pressing lightly against Akali’s swollen clit, circling it gently just enough to warm her up. Akali sighed and opened her thighs a little wider. Her slick was now coming in small streams as Kai’Sa took her sweet time.

As more of her arousal spilled, Kai’Sa applied more pressure and Akali’s hips started to follow the rhythm. Whimpers escaped as she felt pleasure lick slowly at the base of her spine. The rubber band of her self-control threatened to snap soon. Kai’Sa watched in amusement as Akali moved unabashedly against her fingers; she was not shy in chasing after her pleasure. She easily slipped in two fingers, her eyes darkening as the velvet muscles gripped her fingers tightly when she withdrew. And with every pass, more arousal leaked on to her palm. 

“So wet for me.” Kai’Sa whispered, her words dripping with want. “Deeper?”

“Y-yes...please Bokkie more.”

A deep guttural groan filled the spaces of the bedroom, as Kai’Sa jerked her wrist upward to rub against the spot that was sure to send Akali to new heights. Akali curled toward Kai’Sa, reaching out to stabilize herself. She wanted to arch in her arms but was held in place by the free hand that was pressed against her navel.

“You’re so beautiful baby. Let me look at you like this.”

Akali melted at the praise, a deep flush reaching the tips of her ears and to her collarbone. Akali settled for holding her thighs open as Kai’Sa continued to fuck her slowly. Every press of her hand was followed by a palm against her clit. The sound of liquid coming out of her pussy was intoxicating to hear. Only Kai’Sa was able to drag out her pleasure like this. The build up was going to be worth it, she could almost taste it. Sounds of wet rhythmic smacking started to overpower her weak whimpers. She cried out as she climbed higher and higher. She could feel her velvet wells gripping Kai’Sa’s fingers, whining whenever Kai’Sa’s fingertips left her for just a moment. She wanted more, she wanted to be filled.

“So responsive for me.” 

Kai’Sa leaned forward and started to move her right hand faster, grinning as Akali’s form started to bounce. The ripples of skin are a testament to her strength, but with the depth skill to send her closer to the edge. She always wanted to try something new. 

And that was to make Akali lose herself.

Kai’Sa doubled her efforts, her arm burning in exertion. Her fingers prodded until she found Akali’s swollen G-spot, just begging to be abused. She stroked the swollen spot and Akali  _ screamed.  _

Akali hips jerked upward to try to shy away from Kai’Sa’s hand. The dancer had other plans instead. She holds Akali down, holding her hostage as she  _ grinded  _ the her fingers right there. 

“B-bokkie?! I’m think,  _ somethings happening  _ – “

Kai’Sa smirked. Oh she knew what was coming.

“It’s okay, just let it out. Let it all out. Come for me.”

Akali cried out, finally sitting up, using her hands as an anchor as she fell over the cliff. Her hips snapped uncontrollably as she rode out her pleasure. The hand against her pussy didn’t cease its rhythm. Kai’sa started to thrust a little harder and a little faster. 

“Oh fuck! Oh  _ fuck – Kai’Sa d-don’t stop!” _ . 

Kai’Sa cooed as Akali pushed herself to another orgasm, her purple eyes glowing as her arousal spilled in torrents away from the thrusting hand. The sheets were ruined as the wet spot grew as Akali hips began to lose rhythm, her screams turning into soft whines. Kai’Sa changed her speed and strength to be soft and languid, letting Akali come down slowly. 

The rapper all but slumped back into the sheets. Her vision blurred as sparks dotting her line of sight and there was still blood roaring in her ears as she panted for air. Holy shit – she couldn’t feel anything below her waist. She giggled as her limbs didn’t cooperate with her but she wasn't afraid. She could feel Kai’Sa’s hand on her stomach, rubbing it gently to coax the quivering muscles to relax. 

She whimpered when Kai’Sa’s finally withdrew her fingers. Akali opened her eyes to see that Kai’Sa’s hand, wrist, and parts of her forearm were covered in her slick. She blushed and was about to apologize. That was until Kai’Sa licked her fingers clean all while maintaining eye contact. 

“You came so much baby. You did wonderful.”

Akali gave her a tired smile as she shivered from the aftershocks of multiple orgasms. Kai’Sa quickly swaddled Akali in blankets to keep the warmth trappe before leaving to clean up and to stow away all her supplies before returning to bed.  She cradled Akali into her arms, adjusting her slightly so that she could rest her head against her beating heart. Akali mewled at the soft aftercare, loving the warmth that was around her. Her legs felt like jelly, and her head felt light. And most of all she felt loved. 

As Akali toed the line to slumber, she buried her nose into Kai’Sa’s collar and sighed happily. 

“How are you baby?”

“Before or after you fucked me silly?” Akali said hoarsely. 

Kai’Sa rubbed her clothed back, brushing sweaty strands back, “Just making sure. Orgasm or not, are you in pain?”

“No. Thank you for taking care of me Bokkie.” Akali said drowsily, already feeling herself slip into sleep. 

Kai’sa dropped a kiss on her forehead. 

“I always will. I love you Akali.

//

**Author's Note:**

> sleepyshiba and I did a thing :3 Hope you all like it!
> 
> Want updates or snippets from me?
> 
> Check out my Twitter @ninjajanjan :) and check out our resident spice master! @@sleepyshiba1


End file.
